


I can see when you're around

by Mertrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Blind Dave Strider, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertrash/pseuds/Mertrash
Summary: “It’s like I can see when you’re around-- and I mean that, really. I can see, no, I can feel the colors, the darkness actually lightens up into shades I’ve never witnessed before, it’s always completely dark but with you?"Dave can see when John's around.





	I can see when you're around

“It’s like I can see when you’re around-- and I mean that, really. I can see, no, I can feel the colors, the darkness actually lightens up into shades I’ve never witnessed before, it’s always completely dark but with you?” Dave grasped at John’s hands, squeezing them gently before his fingers began to trace around the other’s.

“With you, I can see, John, I can see! I know it isn’t really seeing, I can’t see perfectly but just these colors? It’s so much for me, my world has never been this way before and I-- I’ve been meaning to tell you this but I just didn’t know how to explain it. I don’t really know what these colors are called, like, I know of colors like there’s red and blue and yellow but I don’t actually know what those look like, so these hues that I’m seeing? I can’t tell you what colors they are John, but they’re absolutely stunning, they, they’re just..” He started to trail off, shaking his head to himself with a somewhat frustrated look upon his face, those pale eyebrows furrowed up as he gave a huff.

It was shortly after that when he looked back up at John’s face, or rather where he suspected John’s face to be though he was a few inches off the mark. “Listen, I can see something when you’re around. I know I probably sound crazy but you believe me, right?” His features softened for a moment. 

“Right?” Moments had passed and his voice was a few notes higher than usual, causing him to quickly clear it seconds after having spoken.

“...Right.” Dave’s expression withered as soon as John spoke, that tone that he spoke with was more than enough to let him know the obvious. Why? Even if he couldn’t understand, couldn’t he just believe? Couldn’t he even just pretend? The weight was crashing around him, the truth that he’d been avoiding, the truth he’d refused to accept, the facts had been stated but even despite that, he’d actually wanted to try.

He’d still kept some hope, but what good was that now?

A laugh erupted through the air, harsh against the silence but Dave paid no mind to that, just laughing and quickly withdrawing his hands from John, immediately stuffing them into the pockets of his hoodie.

“Dave?” That worried tone was still flocking to John’s voice but this time Dave only gave a shrug and a wide smile, turning his head a few inches towards where John’s voice, this time facing him correctly.

“I was just fucking with you, man, you didn’t believe me for a second there, did you? Don’t worry I was just pulling your leg but hey, why don’t we go get some soup from that one shop you took me to awhile back, I think I’m starting to get a bit of a cold, so soup? Sounds great, what do ‘ya say?” He was back to nonchalant in only an instant, any trace of his earnest behavior from only moments ago had vanished.  
“Oh, dude that wasn’t a really a funny joke? Your jokes are getting pretty lame man like, what was even funny about that? Did seem totally fake though not gonna lie, you had me really confused there Dave.. but actually, soup doesn’t sound too bad but I think I’ll get a sandwich from the place, maybe something with turkey? Turkey or chicken? Both?” 

While John spoke, Dave didn’t pay hardly any attention. He was fighting the urge to let his lips part, to leave his mouth slightly agape, focused on the visions dimming in his head. They flickered around, morphing into the shades he was feeling, a darker shade that slowly started to merge with the darkness until it had. Darkness, everything that had once been was gone.

It was as though those colors had never existed in the first place.

“Yeah, uh. Go with turkey man.” Dave murmured after a moment, clearing his throat once more before extending his arm out just a bit. John’s familiar warmth soon locked around his arm, now beginning to whisk him off towards the sounds of traffic. 

“Turkey? Do you even like turkey, Dave?”

“Nah, not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired of doing nothing about my writer's block so here's this short 'lil thing. Inspired by a bunch of lofi hip-hop I've been inhaling lately..


End file.
